


Golden Slumbers Fill Your Eyes

by queenitsy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling, M/M, falling asleep, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenitsy/pseuds/queenitsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This always seems to happen when Jackson spends the night at Danny's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Slumbers Fill Your Eyes

Jackson was drunk, because Jackson was always drunk, it seemed like. Not really, but… Danny's head swam, and okay, he was drunk, too. Whatever. They were lying in his bed, the clock ticking towards 1:30 in the morning, and Danny mumbled, "Futon's on th' floor."

"Floor's far away," Jackson mumbled back. "An' your bed's warm. You're warm. Bed's big enough."

Danny smiled indulgently, not that Jackson could see it in the dark, and said, "Yeah, my bed's good."

"S definitely good." Jackson stretched a little, his legs going taut and long, his feet knocking against Danny's. Then his body went limp, relaxed, and he made himself comfortable on his side, his back to Danny.

Danny hesitated, then reached out, put a hand on Jackson's hip.

Jackson made an _mmm_ noise.

So Danny rolled on to his side, which actually put a little space between them, but before he could move, Jackson nestled back against him. He put a hand over Danny's, warm and callused, and pulled Danny's arm further around him.

It wasn't the first time this had happened. Jackson almost never made it as far as the futon they always bothered to drag out for him. And when they were at Jackson's house, somehow it was always too late and too annoying to bother with the air mattress.

"Y'know," Danny mumbled, practically in Jackson's ear, "you don't have to get wasted if you want to cuddle."

"Shut up," Jackson groused. "Tryin' to sleep, here."

Danny laughed a tiny bit, right against Jackson's neck, and Jackson tensed up.

"Tickles," he objected.

"Sorry."  Danny shifted so he wouldn't accidentally breathe on Jackson's neck, which meant angling himself away from Jackson.

Who immediately nudged him, pulling at his arm until Danny tucked himself close again.

Danny closed his eyes, feeling the way his chest pressed against Jackson's back every time he exhaled, the way the arm he had draped over Jackson rose and fell with Jackson's breath. He could hear the difference as Jackson started to really drift off, and it _was_ comfortable and warm, just like Jackson said.

Danny was barely awake himself, not even really thinking, when he pressed his lips to the back of Jackson's neck.

Jackson made that _mmm_ noise again, barely stirring, but mumbled, "Danny?"

"It's nothing," Danny breathed. "Go back to sleep."

"'S not nothing. 'S alright," Jackson slurred. "'S nice."

"Yeah?"

"Mm."

Danny relaxed, head on his pillow, breathing into Jackson's hair. "You are so gay," he mumbled.

"Tryin' to sleep, here," Jackson said again. Which was not a denial.

Jackson never really denied it. Not when Danny asked him, anyway.

Danny squeezed Jackson's hand, their fingers still tangled together, and Jackson squeezed back. The last thought Danny had before he drifted off was that they should talk about it. This… _thing_ between them. Maybe in the morning, if their headaches weren't too bad. Or the day after. Or… someday.

But Jackson was warm against him, his breathing went even and slow, and Danny's head swam and he fell asleep.


End file.
